1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the harnessing of wind power in general and more particularly to a novel type of rotor apparatus for converting kinetic wind energy to mechanical or electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windmills have been known and used for centuries as power generators and have typically been used to pump water, generate electricity and grind grains. Much attention has recently been devoted to improving the efficiency of and lowering the cost of windmill structures in an effort to better harness the plentiful supply of pollution-free power that wind offers. An alternative to a windmill is a wind turbine. The latter offers the advantage of greater efficiency. My German Patent Specification No. P2629923, published Jan. 27, 1977, discloses a wind turbine designed to provide relatively high efficiency with relatively low manufacturing costs.
One of the major components of a wind turbine of the type shown in my German Patent Specification No. P2629923 is the rotor assembly, generally comprised of a cylindrical base mounting blades in an outward radial array. Due to its application in the wind turbine, the cylinder must be relatively lightweight and be sufficiently round to avoid rotor imbalance. My prior designs to achieve these characteristics necessitates spending significant amounts of skilled-worker time fabricating the cylinder and considerably complicates the handling of the part during construction, thereby increasing costs.
As a result, one of the objects of the present invention is to produce a rotor assembly which is light in weight and near-perfect in roundness.
Another object of the invention is to produce a rotor assembly which is simple to produce and easy to handle during fabrication of the turbine.
Yet another object is to produce a rotor assembly which can be assembled and installed by relatively unskilled workmen.
Another object of this invention is to produce a rotor assembly which can easily be serviced for replacement of parts.